Let There Be Life Force
Let There Be Life Force is the first episode of Adventures of the Life Force. Transcript *Starts covered in mist. Mist clears, revealing Flamethrower standing there. He has an alert look on his face and his flamethrower ready for an ambush. *Flamethrower: Rex... come out, come out, wherever you are... *Footsteps can be heard. Flamethrower turns to face them and triggers his flamethrower. *Flamethrower: HA!!! *???: Dude! Do I look like a dinosaur!? *Flamethrower puts down his flamethrower. *Flamethrower: Oh... sorry, Adam. *Adam: It's the Invisible Man, and sorry's not gonna cut it! I'm here to help and in return you burn me! *Cuts to new scene. *Rex is flying on his pterodactyl, laughing. *Rex: Ah, Terror. Isn't it wonderful seeing friends fight? It makes my job so much easier. *He circles down to where Flamethrower and Adam are standing. He can't see where Adam is, as he is invisible. Adam spots Rex on Terror. *Adam: Blaine! *Flamethrower: I told you, when we're on the field, you call us by our superhero names. You never know who may be listening. *Adam: I know who may be listening. The guy on the dinosaur! *Flamethrower turns to face Rex and holds up his flamethrower. *Rex: *Tell the invisible guy the name's Rex. And by the time I'm done with him, he won't need to know. *Theme Song *Rex: Let's play fetch! *Rex throws bone on the ground next to Flamethrower. *Flamethrower: Adam, back away. *Adam: What? Is it a bone grenade? *Flamethrower: Worse. *Claw bursts out of the ground. Tyrant appears, snarling. *Rex: Now who's laughing? HA!!! *Bone flies back into Rex's hand. *Rex: Tyrant, Terror... GET THEM!!! *Terror dashes at Flamethrower, striking him square in the chest. Adam rushes in front of him, then looks at Tyrant. *Adam: Don't think about it. If you want him... you'll have to get through me. *Rex falls to the floor, screaming. He looks embaressed and stands back up. *Rex: I'll be right there, boss. I'll be back, you two. Tyrant, Terror, let's go. *Flamethrower: That was easy. *Adam: He got called by his boss. And he said he'll be back. *Flamethrower: You've got a point. That concludes Rule No. 1 of being a superhero. Always, always expect an ambush. *Commercial Break *Goes to Life Force HQ. Flamethrower and Adam explain what happened. *Gorgon: Wimp. I can't believe Rex ran off like that. *Master Yogi: He didn't run off. Flamethrower's right. Expect an ambush. *Gorgon: Who cares? If that bone-headed dinosaur dude appears again he'll be a stone bone-headed dinosaur dude. *Gorilla: Ooh! Ahh! Ahh! *Gorgon: You said it, Gorilla. *Flamethrower: Shut up, Gorgon. You and the other superheroes arm all the forces. We can't let them in. *Goes to Death Squad headquarters. Psychic is looking at her orb, seeing all that is happening in Life Force HQ. *Psychic: They're arming their forces, sir. How do you think we should get past them? *???: There's a way for everything. Can you find out the password for the gate? *Psychic: I'll try my best, sir. *???: No! I don't want to here that nonsense. You won't "try your best". You will find out the password. Or punishments. *Psychic: Yes, sir. Yes, sir, I know. Can anyone else help? *???: Witch Woman may be able to cast a few of her spells on the security. Ugly could scare the guards... *Psychic: Rex might be able to get his dinosaurs to invade! *???: No. Rex proved himself unworthy of that when he lost to that fire-breathing nincompoop and the invisible idiot. *Psychic: He only lost because you called him when he was about to beat them. *???: What did you say? *Psychic: I said you're opinion is always the best. *???: It is, isn't it? *Psychic sighs and looks back at her orb. ??? touches a plant and it dies. *???: Ah... That's a lot better. *Psychic: Yes. Everything looks better when it's dead. *???: Those foolish Life Force goons don't stand a chance against the Death Squad. Especially me. I will go into the battle myself... and then they will see the true power of... *??? removes his hood. *???: The Grim Reaper!!! *Dreamcatcher wakes up from his sleep, panting. *Flamethrower: Dreamcatcher? Did you hear a word I just said? *Dreamcatcher: I just had a horrible dream... *Flamethrower: Answer my question. *Dreamcatcher: Yes. *Flamethrower: In your dream? *Dreamcatcher: Yes! I saw the Death Squad headquarters! Psychic and their boss were looking at her orb. They saw exactly what you were talking about! They heard you were going to arm the forces and they just got more villains to help! *Master Yogi: So they know what to expect... *Dreamcatcher: Yes. And I know who the boss is. *Adam: You do!? Tell us, tell us! *Dreamcatcher: Say the magic word. *Adam: Abracadabra? What does that have to do with anything? *Dreamcatcher: Whatever. It's this guy called the Grim Reaper. His touch is enough to kill. *Flamethrower: Sounds like bad news. *Food Fight: Question. Will he bring any pizza? *Dreamcatcher: He's not bringing any pizza. *Food Fight: Cookies? *Dreamcatcher: No. *Food Fight: Gummy bears? *Dreamcatcher: He's not bringing any food! *Food Fight: Maybe he is, he just didn't say it in your dream. *Flamethrower: Ignore him. What else did you find out? *Dreamcatcher: He said that Rex was proved unworthy after his loss with you two. And man, that guy can insult! *Adam: Rex isn't coming? Yes! *Gorgon: Anyone else? *Dreamcatcher: Witch Woman and Ugly. *They hear a bang. They rush to the door, ready for action. *Brick Man: Ummm... Hello? Sorry about the door. We got mail! *The door opens and Brick Man comes in. *Gorgon: What is it, Bricky? *Brick Man: Brick Man doesn't like when you call him Bricky! *Gorgon: What is it, Brick Man? *Brick Man: That's better. The letter says: "We know you know what we're going to do, thanks to that excuse of a psychic Dreamcatcher." Aw, jeez, Dreamcatcher. That's rude. *Dreamcatcher: I already said he knew how to insult. Go on. *Brick Man: "My Tiny Terror wants to fight. Meet her in the middle of the square at noon. And let me tell you, Tiny doesn't like waiting." *Adam: Who's this "Tiny Terror"? *Flamethrower: I don't know. Must be a new Death Squad recruit. So... who's going? *Gorgon: Me! I'm tired of sitting around, I want to turn someone to stone! *Flamethrower: I'll think about it. And? *Dreamcatcher: Me. *Gorgon: What? You're one of those stay-at-home superheroes. As soon as the fight starts, you'll fall on the ground and start sleeping. *Dreamcatcher: I have fighting abilities too, you know. *Gorgon: Like what? Give me one example. *Dreamcatcher falls to the ground and starts sleeping. *Gorgon: See? What did I tell you? *Dreamcatcher's dream appears in the air. A bear is hunting in the forest. He suddenly jumps out of the dream and onto Gorgon. *Dreamcatcher: Explain your question? *Gorgon: Well... *Dreamcatcher: Let's go. To the Dreammobile! *Gorgon: There's no such thing as the Dreammobile. *Dreamcatcher: I know. I wish there was, though. *Gorgon: We don't even need a car. He said the square, that's just around the corner. *Dreamcatcher: Wait. What if it's a trap? *Gorgon: Don't you know anything? *Dreamcatcher: I guess not, this is my first time on the field. *Gorgon: Of course it's a trap. But that's what makes it fun. *Dreamcatcher: I'm not so sure about fun. *Gorgon: Forget it. This is the place. *Dreamcatcher: I don't see any Tiny Terror. *A fairy flies down in front of Gorgon and Dreamcatcher. *Tiny Terror: I am the Tiny Terror! Prepare to die! *Commercial Break *Gorgon: Is this a joke? *Tiny Terror: There's no jokes when it comes to the Tiny Terror! *Dreamcatcher: Reminds me of Brick Man, for some reason. *Tiny Terror: How dare you! No one compares me to that bighead moron Brick Man! *Gorgon: Grim Reaper must have rubbed of on her. *Gorgon takes of her glasses and looks at Tiny Terror. *Tiny Terror: Ha! That's why Grim Reaper chose me! You're useless against me! Same with you, Flamethrower! *Dreamcatcher: I'm not Flamethrower. *Tiny Terror: What? But master said to expect Gorgon and Flamethrower. *Dreamcatcher: Interesting... *Dreamcatcher falls asleep. The same dream appears. The bear comes out of the dream again. *Gorgon: What's you plan, Dreamcatcher? *Dreamcatcher: The bear will get her in its claws, and then when that happens, you turn the bear to stone so she has a massive stone statue of a bear on her. *Gorgon: That's actually not a bad idea. Going exactly according to plan. *The bear grabs at the fairy like she's its prey. *Dreamcatcher: Now! *Gorgon looks at the bear, and it turns to stone. Tiny Terror struggles to get out. *Gorgon: Now, put her in prison. That bear won't hold. *Police drag Tiny Terror away. *Tiny Terror: What? This can't happen! You can't defeat the Tiny Terror! *Dreamcatcher: We just did! Ha! *Voices come from behind. *???: Is this the right place, sir? *Grim Reaper: Yes, yes, it's fine. What are you waiting for? Get out! *Gorgon: Who's that? *Dreamcatcher: Gorgon, meet Grim Reaper. *Grim Reaper: Yes, I wanted to talk to you. *Dreamcatcher: About what? *Grim Reaper: The dinner we're having on Friday night. *Dreamcatcher: When did I say I'd have dinner with you? *Grim Reaper: Oh, when I - I was being sarcastic! The battle! You foiled Tiny Terror. I congratulate you on that. But you still have an entire Death Squad to face! *Gorgon: And we have an entire Life Force! *Grim Reaper: Yes, yes you do. Just go back to where you came from. TBA Characters Life Force *Flamethrower *Invisible Man (referred to as Adam in this episode) *Gorgon *Master Yogi *Gorilla *Dreamcatcher *Food Fight *Brick Man TBA Death Squad *Rex *Psychic *Grim Reaper *Witch Woman (mentioned) *Ugly (mentioned) *Tiny Terror *Portal TBA Other *Terror *Tyrant TBA Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Life Force Category:Adventures of the Life Force Category:Inferno999